


Flight of the Mynock

by Wingfield44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingfield44/pseuds/Wingfield44
Summary: What do you do when you have to take care of a few Providence-class Dreadnoughts, and you only bring along two Venators? Well you throw Mynock Squadron at them of course
Kudos: 2





	Flight of the Mynock

# Chapter 1

“All hear this! I repeat, all hear this! Get to your fighters and battle stations and prepare to come out of hyperspace.” The wailing of the alarm was deafening to Silv as he ran to the ready room. Golds and him were getting what rest they could get after the Battle of Coruscant, not completely knowing where they were headed. They were told to prepare for a drawn-out engagement in the Outer Rim, and thusly to say goodbye to their brothers in the 104th Battalion. Mynock Squadron were accompanying Jedi Master Plo Koon and the 442nd Siege Battalion for whatever operation was coming. It was not common for Master Plo to leave the 104th, especially without Commander Wolffe and his Wolfpack, but the Jedi have their reasons for doing everything they do, right? Besides, at least he did not cut Mynock out of the fun.

Silv and Golds were the last to arrive to the ready room, just behind Jax and Yotes, “Privates! I hope you got your beauty sleep, because you will not be getting much of it in the coming days.” Lieutenant Exo was fully decked out in his pilot gear, so it would seem they were brought along just to add an extra punch to whatever battle they were getting themselves into.

Corporal Fisher and Sergeant Slugger flanked the lieutenant on both sides, completing a final inspection on their gear. All three of them probably had been up for hours planning with the general and admiral on this attack of theirs. “We don’t know exactly what we are getting ourselves into brothers, but we are jumping out of hyperspace into the remnants of what the 501st and the 212th left behind prior to Coruscant. Knowing Master Skywalker, that means there will be plenty of pissed of Seps to take care of through a debris field of our ships and theirs. Luckily for the 442nd, they have best marines from the 104th, so we will be hopping into our starfighters to escort and buy time to setup a siege of Cato Neimoidia. Does anybody have a problem with that?”

“I don’t have a problem with it, sir, but why did they need us for a straightforward protection op? Two Venators have more than enough fighters and pilots to deal with this do they not?” There Jax goes, asking questions like he always does. Silv never understood why he could not just follow the orders and get the job done, but sometimes it has got them out of some suicide missions, so he supposes it can be of some use.

Exo walked over to Jax, shoving his helmet into his chest, “Because the General did not know what we Master Skywalker had left behind for us to clean up, so he brought along the best cleanup crew in the galaxy. He really took a liking to your impeccable work in the mess hall. Besides, marine, a good soldier follows orders.” The lieutenant was used to dealing with Jax, so this was a routine from him, but there was something in his voice that stuck with Silv. A quick glance over to Golds confirmed that he was not alone in what he had heard. There was an uneasy tension in the room that they had all felt, as if they were not being told something.

Silv started to speak up, only to be interrupted on their squad comms, “Mynock Squadron, where are you guys? The jump out of hyperspace is imminent and you are nowhere to be found!”

…

Yotes wish he could keep Jax quiet at times, he never knows when to keep his mouth shut it seemed like at times, though he did just voice Yotes’ thoughts, so was he really in any position to give Jax a hard time? On top of that, Yotes speaks out just as often as Jax, but he is usually a little better at the situations of when he speaks up.

Yotes and Jax joined Mynock Squadron at the same time, back after the squad had lost two marines in the battle outside of the Separatist dreadnought that was holding Master Adi Gallia. Fisher had seen the way they flew during that battle, and plucked them from their previous squadron right after they returned to hyperspace to make sure that Mynock would always be ready at full-strength.

Of course, Yotes and Jax had been originally just trained to be pilots, so they had to crash their way through training simulations for ground combat since Mynock was renowned for their ability to board any ship they were pointed towards. Slugger tested them in every possible scenario that he could come up with until he was satisfied, which was almost never, so Yotes and Jax were in simulators still up until Coruscant. Of course, so were Silv and Golds, since they were brought on while they were in transit to help in the defense of the planet. Yotes had no idea what squad they had come from though, and Exo would not oblige him with the details.

Exo had chosen those two personally, so they must be good at their jobs. Yotes and Jax couldn’t see it though, Silv seemed to keep to himself, but not in a hardass kind of way, it was almost like he was always trying to hide from something. Golds would pick up the slack for Silv though, and gave off this aura that you should not mess with either one of them.

Apparently he had zoned out because the lieutenant was now staring down Jax with the white and maroon helmet shoved into his chest. It felt like nobody dared breathe another word, that is until their comms all chimed up.

…

Everyone forgot about whatever tension they had just felt and realized they still had a battle to win. “Yes sir, sorry sir, we are in route and will be there shortly.” Jax took the Phase II helmet, they all made eye contact one last time, and threw their helmets on. Time to suck the energy out of the Separatists.

Exo led them out of the ready room to run to their fighters, while Fisher broke off to head to the bridge to keep an overview of the battle. The hanger was abuzz, as if everyone expected this to be a short and clean victory, after Coruscant, it felt like anything was possible. Mynock’s starfighters were waiting where they had been left on the Tempest, Jax and Yotes jumped into their ARC-170s, Slugger and Exo made a quick once-over of their Z-95s, and Silv and Golds made their approach to the farthest starfighters of the group, their V-Wings.

As they were finishing buckling in and doing final scans of the systems, they felt that familiar rumble that they had felt hundreds of times before, they had returned to sublight. Exo came over the comms, “What’s the situation, Fisher?”

“The Victorious and ourselves made it out of hyperspace with no damage. The situation ahead of us doesn’t look too great though. We are perpendicular to three Providence-class dreadnoughts that seem to have been waiting for us. We will have our work cut out for us.

“Your job will be simple enough though. You will escort and protect the transport ships so that they are able to make it to the ground with all the siege weaponry and forces to take this planet from the Separatists. Any questions?”

Silv looked out towards where Jax’s ship was and saw him reach towards the comms, but decided better of it, “Yeah, why aren’t you out here with us Fisher? Your Z-95 is looking pretty lonely out here.” That one came from Yotes, guess he decided to voice what Jax had been thinking. Those two spent the most time together out of the entire squad, so if one is thinking something they want to say, the other one will usually say it.

Exo came over the comms, “Fisher is prepping for our next mission after we are done here. Before you ask, no you do not need to know at this time. Just focus on blasting droids out of the sky, got it?”

“Understood, sir.” Silv had no idea why they were keeping so many details from them as to why they are actually here, but he trusts Exo with his life, so he has no reason to question his orders. They all believed that to their core, and even though this was the first time all the privates had been treated like this, they knew they could trust all of their brothers in the squad.

Above them, the hangar bay doors began to open, and all of the other squadrons on the Venator started to lift off one after another. Exo was in the air first, followed by Slugger, Jax, Yotes, Golds, and finally Silv joined them. They were the last squad out into space, facing down hundreds of droids in front of them.

…

The bridge was bustling with activity when Fisher arrived. They had come out of hyperspace to exactly what they had expected, three dreadnoughts. They had been hopeful they would have at least sent one away to reinforce other planets in the outer rim, but that would not be the case. Luckily enough though, there were not any Munificents complementing the dreadnoughts, so the battle and subsequent siege would hopefully not prove to be too difficult.

Exo, Slugger, and himself spent the entire trip from Coruscant trying to figure out their best course of action to get rid of the three capital ships. An all-out battle would be very risky with just two venators in the engagement, so that option was off the table from the beginning. Master Plo Koon was not willing to risk losing the siege battalion before the siege actually began. That left one option and the sole reason they were brought along for the battle, Mynock Squadron would have to board and disable each dreadnought.

The first ship would be the easiest to get done. With the escort of Jax and Yotes, they would land on the underside of the dreadnought near the hangar, then go on a small hike to get to the hangar and enter from there. Assuming the two ARC-170s did their job properly, they would be able to get in without anybody noticing. The hangars are always clear of droids, as they are used to hold the Vulture droids when they are not in battle, so the squad should be able to traverse the area pretty quickly and get to the bridge with little resistance. It was the other two capital ships that would prove to be harder to deal with.

“Corporal, is everything ready for your mission.” The familiar deep voice resonated in his ears. Master Plo always seemed to know when to speak, as if not to even interrupt your thoughts.

“Yes sir, they are headed out now to provide support to the Siege battalion as they head for the ground. Once the bulk of the troops make it to the ground, they will return and we will get underway with dismantling the first dreadnought. The next two will be something we tackle after we are able to get the first disabled, the plan will have to change for each dreadnought.” Fisher had spoken to the general many times, since he was Exo’s second-in-command, but he felt on edge today for some reason he could not figure it. In fact, the energy of the entire last few days has been odd on the ship.

The Jedi seemed to sense his unease, “No need to be nervous around me, Corporal, but I do have one last minute addition to your boarding team.”

“Who, sir?”

“Me.”


End file.
